


Heaven

by johnnygossamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnygossamer/pseuds/johnnygossamer





	Heaven

It’s a night like any other. The boys, exhausted and splashed in mud from the pack of werewolves they’d just run into earlier that evening, sit with a gentle silence in the Impala, crisp cold air leaking through the vents from outside. The road is empty, a back-alley two-lane strip of pavement in the middle of some midwestern state they’d traveled through dozens of times before. Nobody minds that they’re going 80, headlights only just bright enough.

In the cabin of the car the air feels stale and empty, the way Dean imagines space might be like. He’s sure Sam knows what it’s actually like, but the kid (because he’ll always be a kid to Dean, his kid brother) has his head leaned up against the cool glass of the door window, eyes closed, breathing softly. The warm condensation from the streams of breath make the window fog up, and Dean would be tempted to roll it down if Sam didn’t need the nap.

From the radio, the barely audible tune of [some old song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) his dad used to sing under his breath hums out of the speakers, but Dean doesn’t have it in him to join in. Escaping his lips is a sigh, heavy and weary, and he grips the steering wheel with one hand, rubbing the other over his face. He’s learned to appreciate these long night car rides—the closest thing they have to normalcy, where he can pretend they’re just a couple of brothers on a road trip, on their way to God knows where next, doing whatever they’d like. No stress, no guns in the trunk, no demons to worry about.

Just him and Sammy, the car, the road. That’s all they’d need to be happy.

He thinks he could go on forever like this. Not hunting, not living between towns in shitty motels, but just on the road. Driving, the calm blanket of night letting them just be themselves. Just driving and driving. It reminds him of heaven, and how he woke up in there on a night just like tonight.

Dean smiles. It’s a morbid thought, but he’s glad that heaven is exactly what he’d want it to be. Him, Sam, the car, the road.


End file.
